Timeless
by MyxShipperxHeart
Summary: One shot. The trio dives into a photo album and share some laughs, some tears, and a whole lot of love. Written for the twentieth anniversary of Pokémon. May contain pokeshipping.


"Remember when we first met?"

There was a long pause that followed Ash's question. Misty and Brock both looked at eachother, then launched into a series of embarassing stories of not only bits and pieces of their first encounters, but others as well that led the other male to fall into a pouting slouch. Both of them were talking at the same time without pausing to take a breath, summoning a look of sheer annoyance from him. They went on and on about his countless mishaps and uncoordination when it came to his clumsy introductions. And his mouth was pressed into a tight line while his eyebrows fell forward at both of their replies that were a little _too_ detailed for his liking.

Ash, Misty, and Brock were all sitting close together on the plushy Ketchum sofa with a large photo album sitting over the coffee table. Delia Ketchum had the task of filling most of its pages until it came time to hand it down to her son, who tended to it every so often with something new, but never really taking the time to flip through what was already there. It was an old book that was worn with age by the way the corners of it were yellowing and frayed with tiny threads along the edges. But it came chalk full of more memories than Ash guessed he probably had in his own head. Plenty of photos were taken to capture most of these moments as well, and he could easily jump back to the time and place to when the picture was taken. Most of them were poloroids, too, which was something he appreciated even more about the old family heirloom.

"Seriously?" grumbled the retired trainer, who was sitting between the other two. Their reactions of laughter was the next sound that bubbled into the air. They hadn't meant to sound so accusatory, but sometimes they were unable to help themselves from teasing him. Just a little.

"Oh come on, Ash," Brock began reasonably as he crossed one leg over the other. "You have to admit that you certainly have a way of making a first impression."

"If by that you mean my way is astounding and completely unforgettable, then... yes, I certainly do."

Ash folded his arms matter-of-factly. It's not as if he stumbled and fumbled with _everything_ in his life. He might've had a few lesser experiences than he would care to admit, but he liked to think he was just as graceful as anyone else. He thought he operated pretty smoothly when it came to navigating himself around.

And then there was Misty. "I don't know about astounding, but definitely unforgettable."

Her smartmouth response came through a poorly hidden grin. Which was immediately answered through a pinching brown eyed glare. But her expression didn't break, as it usually never did. Anything Misty teased Ash about, she was almost never sorry for. Somethings would never change.

Even if it's been twenty years.

Which was exactly how long ago it was that Ash is able to even be here with Misty and Brock in the first place. The thought was instantaneous when he woke up that morning, hitting him facefirst like a critical doubleslap attack. He left home to start his journey as a pokemon trainer twenty years ago. And he remembered everything as clearly as the day it all happend. One event carried to the next, and it all somehow led him to where he was today; Sitting in front of a red and white picture album with two of the people who eventually helped him fill it. And today was the day that he decided for them all to see the difference that twenty years actually made. Even if he had to plea for them to take it seriously.

"Guys, I'm trying to have a moment here!"

"Alright, alright." Misty held up her hands. "This is just so unlike you. We almost never do stuff like this."

"I know. But today's different, so I thought we might _do_ something different."

"He's right," Brock nodded after giving it some thought. "I think this is perfectly fitting for today."

Ash pointed a finger at the breeder. "There, see? That's the enthusiasm I'm looking for."

The female shook her head. "I don't know what's gotten into you, but I almost want to take a picture and add it to the collection cause I never see you like this."

Ash glanced at her with a lazy look of impatience. It was something she almost laughed at, but chose not to. Misty instead leaned forward and embraced everything with a genuine nod.

"Sorry, Ash. We're ready. Let's see what we've got to look back on."

"Thank you." he leaned forward, scanning the current page in front of him. Although it wasn't the beginning that they were starting from. Ash had grabbed a small chunk of the pages and fast forwarded the process by setting them to what he felt was the appropriate time frame. And boom, there it was. He was staring at his ten year old self from the photo he hovered above. The picture was of him, his mother, Professor Oak and his grandson all standing outside of the Professor's lab. The two adults were smiling and both boys didn't even seem to know that their picture was being taken; Ash and Gary were propped up against the fence with folded arms, one looking at the other in a simultaneous glare. Otherwise showing a very distinct image of what their former rivalry looked like.

Misty took one look at it and grunted a laugh through her nose. "This looks familiar."

Ash cracked a smirk.

"That was the day before I left. Or Gary and I left, anyway. We could barely sit still for the photo and that was the only way to get it done."

"I'm not surprised," Brock chuckled. "I remember when you two used to constantly butt heads."

Ash ran a hand over his hair in thought. "Yeah.. we didn't agree on much back in those days."

"Didn't agree on much?" Misty interjected humoursly. "You both used to fight to the verbal death with eachother. I think you two battled back and forth more than with your pokemon."

Ash grinned. Normally this would be something he'd argue with, but there was too much truth to her statement. But the two buried the hatchet long ago for anything like that to be a problem anymore. And it wasn't so much that they were even really enemies because they weren't. They had their arguments, but it was never over anything serious.

"I remember. And I think it was really only the competitiveness that kept us going at eachother. I wouldn't have admitted it then, but I never actually hated Gary. We were always friends on some weird level. I respected him and he respected me, but it wasn't something we talked about that much."

Misty and Brock both glanced at eachother from across Ash in hearing him speak so profoundly.

But his eyes were still on the photo. "You definitely can't tell from this picture, though. That's how I know it's been twenty years."

Ash finished the rare insightful moment with a laugh, turning to the next page. He was instantly met with pictures of the house that his mother took. Just because that's what she had a habit of doing sometimes. Some were caught under the sun in a clear blue sky, and others with seasonal decorations. Or simple things like pinwheels that were spread across the lawn. But it was the holiday additions that unleashed a small weight of guilt on Ash's chest since he wasn't here to spend these times with her. But he didn't comment on it and continued instead.

And that's when he noticed something jump out and grab his attention when he flipped the page over.

Various news clippings sat under his nose, neatly cut into squares and placed on the piece of paper. Ash had to pause for a moment to understand what he was looking at. And it didn't hit him until a moment later that they all had something to do with whenever they helped out Officer Jenny or performed a good deed; Pictures even came above or below some of the boxes of information. There was one in particular that Ash noticed with him, Misty and Brock, and a few other people standing outside of a familiar looking gym.

"You guys... check this out." Ash mumbled. Bold lettering to introduce the article was what he zeroed in on next, and leaned in to recite the slightly smudged text from the paper.

"Celadon City gym goes up in smoke. Gym leader Erika nearly lost her battleground in an explosive blow that was caused by none other than Team Rocket themselves. The criminal trio hatched a deadly scheme to steal the rare vial of secret perfume formula, in which they were unsuccessful at. But unfortunately it was the gym that paid the price for their wrongdoings. The building was set aflame, putting all the lives of innocent people and pokemon at risk. Which became especially true for one of Erika's own. It was a mad scramble to recall the pokemon who were left outside of their pokeballs and make it to safety in time, although it was Gloom who still remained trapped inside by itself."

Ash blinked, reliving the tale in his head as he went on.

"But it was one brave trainer by the name of Ash Ketchum who heorically re-entered the ignited structure, successfully retrieving the gym leader's beloved pokemon. Both made it out unscathed. And it was through the help of his two friends who stepped in without a moment's hesitation to help extinguish the flames outside before the fire department showed up. It was a lucky break that they just happened to have a couple of much needed water types and a ground type for the dire moment as well. And it was later discovered that the two helpful hands go by the names of Misty Waterflower and Brock Harrison, both former gym leaders themselves. Ketchum was there to challenge Erika in a match before the accident happened. No one was harmed in the fire."

A speechless haze came over him. Ash still couldn't believe that made it to the paper. It slipped his memory more than once that some of the things they've done became publicized in one way or another. It was surprising and flattering at the same time.

Then Misty tapped the photo with her finger. "I remember this.. that was one of the first few times we ever got involved with something like that. You especially, Ash."

"Yeah," he mumbled a moment later. "Those flames were everywhere. I didn't even really think about it. I just went for it."

Ash remembered everything in explicit detail, from the match to the early morning hours after it all happened. It was strange to think about when it seemed like it was another lifetime ago. Or that his mom thought to keep it.

"I still can't believe she has this." he leaned back in partial disbelief.

"Of course she did, Ash. That's what mother's do." offered Brock in a tone of sincerity. "She was proud."

"Yeah, but I mean.. look at all of these..." Ash scanned the page with his eyes, going over everything sitting in front of him. Which was alot like the previous article he just read. There was stuff in there about when they used Drowzee to help rescue a few lost children, to when they were caught in a scuffle involving an Officer Jenny and a pack of very confused Growlithes. Both of which involved Team Rocket. That's when he smirked; If Ash had a nickel for everytime the three of them had to step in and play hero because of something they did, he would have enough to hire someone else do it for them. Even though the villainous trio weren't always so villainous. There was a time or two where they teamed up for the good side. And Ash liked to think that deep down, they weren't as bad as they seemed. Which was shameful because for the times that they did help, they were never around for it to be praised. They chose to slink away instead and wait for the usual process to repeat itself.

But his thoughts on them soon faded away as he glanced over what else was sitting under him. And alot of the text was smudged or fading on the corners, slightly curling up. Most of it covered some dire situation that required their involvement in one way or another.

And it wasn't long before something else caught his attention.

"Hey, Misty..." Ash spoke once he caught a specific piece of lighthearted news piece. "There's something in here on that Princess Festival thingy."

This jolted her back from whatever thought she was having and immediately lost the color in her face.

"What?!"

Ash turned and pointed out the photo to her. And sure enough, there was Misty wearing one of the kimono's in the string of women, including Jessie of all people, for the contest on that day.

And she was _mortified_. Misty leaned in, her eyes growing wider as she took in what laid before her. She hadn't even known that this photo was taken that day and could practically feel the heat rising to her face. It was one thing to have her pictured in some rescue mission, but it was completely different when it was something like what she was seeing now.

"I don't believe this."

Ash nodded. "There's a paragraph, too-Brock... pay attention and stop drooling. You'll get it on the table."

The breeder promptly cleared his throat and leaned back a bit, taking his eyes away from a couple of the brunettes that occupied the photo. "Just admiring the scenery."

"Right." Ash eyed his friend before returning back to the worded piece under the photograph.

"Princess Festival Day certainly came with many festive activities to enjoy. Women from all around can be seen partaking in the occasion, often seen shopping or attending the Queen of the Princess Festival contest."

Misty dropped in her head in her hands as he continued, embarrassed out of her mind. "Ash, don't."

But he continued, now smiling. "Here we have a lineup of a few ladies who decided to join the competition. All of which are beautiful in their own breathtaking way, of course, but it was one female known as Misty who came in first after battling head to head with another contestant. And after witnessing her performance on the battlefield, it's no question that this lovely gal is armed with beauty _and_ skill."

"I hate you."

Brock broke out into a laugh while Ash just rolled his eyes. "Stop being so dramatic. You won, remember? That dollset thing or whatever it was."

Misty lifted her head back up, resting her arms over her lap. "It _was_ a dollset. And if you look there, it says it was written by Fiorello."

Ash wasn't so willing to fall for that one and scoffed. "Yeah, sure it was, Misty."

But the breeder leaned in upon suspicion, and was indeed able to detect the tiny text in bold near the corner. "She's right, Ash... he did write it. It says right there."

"He what?!"

Brock leaned away with his hands held up while Ash dove in to the paper until it was practically against his nose. But it was there, just as it was said. His name was in a bold print in the corner. Nearly hidden and just about taunting him, if Ash didn't know any better.

Misty pursed her lips into a smug grin. "Now what do you think of your little news clipping?"

Ash leaned back away, dumbfounded. That was never there before. He just stared at it, openmouthed that he missed it. That one guy, that weirdo, whoever that actor even _was_ , wrote the thing. He couldn't believe it.

"Unbelievable." he eventually stated. Ash turned the page shortly thereafter while mumbling under his breath, and something incoherent about Fiorello along with it. Brock caught Misty's eye and winked with a knowing grin. It didn't even matter how much time went on; that'd probably always be something that bothered him.

But Ash eventually simmered down as he moved forward. And he noticed there were also many other news clippings that followed those as well. Starting from what they already covered, to pieces about the times they've helped out Officer Jenny with something or rescued somebody in trouble. It left a feeling of pride in all of them because they were able to reach out and help the people who needed it, and because Delia went the extra mile to make sure it was something she could keep for them and herself.

And it was photos from Delia herself that they ran into next. It was mostly the process of her garden that she frequently tended to during the time her son was away from home. It didn't leave much for them talk about, so it was something Ash breezed on by.

But he continued until he finally landed on a photo with the three of them in it. And there they were, standing outside of the very house they were sitting in right now. He was placed in the middle with Pikachu on his shoulder, Misty was beside him on his right side while Brock stood on his left. All of them were smiling into the camera. And Ash, of course, was seen opening the side of his jacket to expose the eight shiny badges that he finally acquired.

"Hey, I remember this," Misty said, leaning in close to the book. "I think that's when we met your mom for the first time, Ash."

Brock leaned in as well and nodded. "She's right, that's your house. We stopped there before leaving for the Indigo Plateau."

"Yeah... yeah, that took me a while. It felt like it took even longer once we all got there. I couldn't wait to show off my badges, though."

"She was so nice to us," Misty reflected with genuine fondess in her eyes. "I remember when she didn't hesitate to open the door. She let us in and then it was like she was our mother, too."

This brought a smile to Ash's face. Especially because it was true. He always knew his mother was a good woman, but it was nice to hear it come from someone else. And it was everything he agreed with. His mom never had problems with warming up to anyone but it seemed to be instanteous with Brock and Misty. Even before she properly met them. And they were always comfortable around her, so much that Misty even stayed with her during a point in time when she was waiting for Ash to come home. Misty was probably the one who she bonded with the most, though. Ash never knew why and didn't ask questions. He just assumed it had something to do with the fact that they were both women and left it at that.

"She's something, alright. I lucked out with having a mom like her... she did everything for me. She still does, too. She's a good person."

Then Ash remembered something about that visit in the midst of another rare moment. And before he knew it, a scowl promptly fell over his features.

"Even if she couldn't tell I wasn't Mr. Mime..."

Misty and Brock then exploded into laughter. Ash just sat back and slowly shook his head while he recalled the memory. That was something he couldn't forget. Being stuck in that boiling costume nearly drove him insane, and for his own mother not to recognize that her son wasn't a pokemon did anything but help the matter.

But it's not as if he would get any support from _these_ two by the way they were draped over the arms of the couch, still consumed with amusement. He then glanced up at Pikachu, who leant a sympathetic paw to the top of his head. But then he eventually broke out into a good natured smile over the event. Now, that is. Back then it was anything but funny. And it was even more un-funny to wake up with his face underneath a vaccum cleaner.

"No one can come home quite like you, Ash." Brock noted upon recovering.

"No kidding.." he eyed the photo with the same thought in mind. But he really did appreciate that it was there, and that his mother had it in mind to even take these pictures and help make these memories. Cause if she didn't, they wouldn't have anything to look back on right now.

There were others like it in the album as well as they continued. One was taken of Brock in the kitchen, fixing up one of his famous dishes for the rest of them. It brought back a memory of when he once fought Mr. Mime over the domestic duties so that he could have them instead, and Ash almost laughed. There was also one of Pikachu and his mother in the front yard that was obviously taken from the door frame. And all of them pointed out some of these with some comment about it during the search. Then there was another of Ash, Misty and Brock standing by the staircase. Or on the staircase, to be exact. Ash and Brock were on one of the higher ledges, Pikachu included, and Misty took the step that was the next one down. Like the other one of them all, they were grinning into the camera. Pikachu had both paws in the air while the boys had one arm resting on their knee, and Misty was pictured with a tiny pokemon collected into her arms.

And it wasn't unnoticed by the redhead. "Togepi..."

There, in the photo, sat the baby pokemon. He was wearing his usual happy expression with his arms spread out wide. She then extended her arm and rested her fingertips over the shiny surface of the photo. Had Misty have known that she would one day be setting him free, she would've had alot more of these taken. But she was grateful for what did exist on paper of him. Even though she became very sad in that moment, wishing that he was back in her life again. She thought of him everyday and missed him as much as she ever did. The absence of her pokemon still tugged at every one of her heartstrings, despite knowing that leaving him behind was what he wanted. She was never really able to let that completely go away.

She then felt the warm pressure of Ash's hand on her back. "You did the right thing, Misty."

The breeder agreed with a nod. "I know it's hard, but it was really the only thing you could do."

She drew in a steady breath. Even though she supposed they were right, that didn't make it any easier. Togepi was, in a way, her version of Pikachu. He was her immediate pokemon. And it was especially difficult because she raised him since he hatched. But then part of her felt selfish because Ash and Brock also had to let some of their own pokemon go. Butterfree, Lapras, and Vulpix to name a few. Even Pikachu almost made it to the list once. That was sad enough on it's own at the time.

"Pikachupi." spoke the pokemon on cue. Misty glanced over to the mouse type, who then leaned over and reassuringly nudged his nose against her cheek. It was successful in summoning in a very much needed smile as she stroked behind his ears in return. She exhaled through it in the next moment and glanced at them all, finally nodding.

"Thanks, guys." she replied. "I guess it still has a way of getting to me."

"Only natural. I wouldn't expect anything less." answered Brock in a fluid tone of wisdom.

"I know.. I just miss him. But it doesn't matter as long as he's happy."

Misty took in another breath to help put it to rest.

"Okay," she leaned toward the book. "Let's see what else we got in here."

Ash then promptly moved onto the next collection of photos on her word, and that was of the vacation he crashed instead of training. There were pictures taken from a distance of Misty and Brock windsurfing way out into the ocean. And he realized with an inward smirk that the only way he was able to spot this was because of Misty's head of vibrant red hair. Both were definitely a natural by the way the camera claimed it, though. There was more of this mini vacation caught on film as well with pictures of the shops that he knew his mother secretly loved to visit.

And then...

"It can't be." Ash muttered under his breath.

"I don't believe it." Misty grumbled.

And it was; Both of them fell into this rigid state of being as their eyes fell upon the atrocious slab of paper that advertised the director from that one ill-fated movie and its title. That horrible failure of a film they all attempted to be in that flopped worse than a Magikarp out of water. That's what they were looking at.

"I forgot about this." Brock mentioned, shaking his head in amusement.

"I wish I could forget it." Misty mumbled as she rubbed her temples. "We were the only ones to show up for that thing."

"Hey, he was still the guy who directed some of my favorite movies, here." the breeder tried to reason.

"He's also the same guy that considered Team Rocket and made a mess out of everything." Ash pointed out. "There's not much I would defend him with."

"Well.. yeah, I suppose there's that.."

Ash shook his own head. "At least no one knew we had anything to do with it."

"Ash, please, it's bad enough that _I_ know." Misty stressed, rubbing her face.

Both boys only chuckled at her reply. But she had a point; there were plenty of things to go wrong with their shot at fame, and throwing Team Rocket into the mix was a surefire guarentee of that happening. Which is exactly what did happen. Not a whole lot of good can come out with any one of their appearences. But it was all an experience, weird as it may have been. One that Ash couldn't hold off the smile of remembrance it brought him. And one glance at the other two told him that they were thinking along the same lines as him.

But he was continuing on and put it behind him. Now he was past the pokemon who starred in the film and onto his own again, and that was of his pokemon that he had sent home. There were snaps of his herd of Tauros in Professor Oak's backyard as well as other various species such as Krabby that he transferred over. Including the Muk Ash came across. He was photographed in the Professor's lab, with that silly looking grin splashed happily over his purple face. But it was the Professor's hilarious reaction that had them all suddenly laughing. The older man looked to be completely overthrown by the massive creature, his arms thrusting outward while he expressed a clear face of aversion. Of course he was never in any _real_ danger from the pokemon. And it was absolutely unavoidable to express any form of amusement over it.

Especially because they've experienced the very same thing.

"That's something I've always liked about your pokemon, Ash." Brock started as he smiled upon the photo. "They all seem to have their own special kind of personality. You know?"

He nodded right away, knowing exactly where he was coming from. "I do. None of them are the exactly alike."

Ash lifted his gaze up, thinking back on it. "Muk, Bulbasaur... Pidgeot and Butterfree, who I still think about. Even Snorlax. Squirtle, Charmander... and then...

They all looked at eachother before speaking at the same time.

"Charizard."

A knowing smile broke out among the three of them. Perhaps one of the most progressive relationships, aside from Pikachu, Ash has ever had. Charizard's behavior was even more fiery than than the flame burning on his tail. He was a wild, uncontrollable force of nature that tested Ash's patience in every way. The fire breathing flying type was deaf to any order it was given and lashed out at anything he was mad at, no matter who was around to witness it. It was incredibly difficult, if not at first thought to be impossble, taming the unhinged beast. But it was something Ash refused to lose hope or determination over. And it was through both of those that he was eventually able to earn Charizard's trust and obiedence, which was a reward in itself.

"And then, of course..." Ash craned his neck over to where the mouse pokemon was perched on his shoulder. He smiled widely, and Pikachu's eyes lit up with happiness while he nudged the top of his head into Ash's jaw. He secretly saved the best for last. Although Ash loved and respected all of his pokemon without any doubt in the world, Pikachu was undeniably the one he had the strongest bond with. He was his first pokemon and he was with him for the longest amount of time. And it was a very tough start for them, but it was also really important because it's how they were here today. It was alot of work that paid off for them.

"That's right." Misty nodded. "You two definitely came a long way."

"Seems like it was yesterday." Ash trailed off in a world of his own by then.

"It's strange to think that yesterday was twenty years ago." added Brock, casting his gaze away in thought.

That's what really took Ash by surprise. Because it really was that long ago; It was yesterday and it wasn't at the same time. Sometimes he was still that ten year old kid again. Even though he was all grown up now (Misty's relentless jabs of this being terribly false aside), he was sometimes the excitable, goofy kid he was when he left home. But he was an adult in some ways as well. And he was still who he was back then, but it was curbed now with just a little bit of maturity.

That's when Ash turned to them. "What were you guys doing back then, anyway?"

"Well..." Brock heaved in a breath after a moment, becoming very concentrated on what he was doing all that time ago.

"I was still with my brothers and sisters, and running the gym. It was a back and forth commute from my house to work everyday. I remember that being a twenty-four hour job. Those kids wore me out, too.. I was constantly cooking and cleaning and helping them with homework. If I wasn't wearing gloves to clean something, I was wearing an apron with a pencil in my mouth."

He laughed into the thought after a minute. "Not that I minded, of course. I did what I did cause I wanted to, not just because I had to. And I think it was easier for them as well."

Ash stroked his chin. "Yeah.. that's right. I remember all of them being there for my second match with you."

"That's just what I was about to say." Misty nodded slowly. "I was there for that, too."

Misty indeed had a small glimpse into his family on the occasion Ash challenged Brock for his Boulderbadge. She was able to recall a small group of children up on the second floor with her, watching their big brother in battle.

"Those rugrats definitely gave me the run around, that's for sure." Brock leaned back and grinned, shaking his head. But then he nodded toward the redhead.

"What about you, Misty? What were you doing twenty years ago?"

She turned to Ash after a moment, grinning. There was something very knowing about the way she was looking at him as well. Her lips were pursed into the smile she wore, all the while never taking her expressive gaze away from him. And he could almost see the smart aleck lurking in her eyes before she answered. But there was a layer of something else that existed behind it, taking away what would have otherwise been a sarcastic response.

"Fishing."

A few seconds passed. And then Ash understood. He should have known; Of course that was her answer. And the longer he watched her, the more he should have recognized that that's what it was going to be. It was a nod to him more than anything else because it was indeed twenty years ago. That's why she even said it. Out of everything, and in that tone. And it was in such a way that only she could've answered. He couldn't help the warm feeling it brought to his stomach, either. But he eventually tore his gaze from her, dropping his head in defeat at how she never ceased to amaze him while trying to restrain a very persistant smile.

"You would, Mist."

But Brock wasn't in on the moment. He waited for Misty to continue with her answer, but was baffled when it didn't come. He glanced cautiously from one to the other while the sharpness of his gaze wavered on curiosity.

"Am I missing something?"

Ash lifted his eyes back up to Misty, raising his eyebrows in a question. But she only inclined her head forward as indication for him to explain the rest of the story.

He then turned back and faced the breeder with a grin peaking at his lips again.

"She was fishing when I met her. Pikachu and I were trying to escape an angry flock of Spearow, and we ended up in the river she was at. I mean.. we were literally traveling upstream to get there. I jumped off of a cliff, and the water path took me to where she was. That's how her fishing line literally snagged onto me and then she pulled us out."

"You're kidding," Brock folded his arms. "I never knew that."

He was really caught off guard with that. All of this time, and it was never really explained of how the two of them met eachother. He was only aware of the fact that Ash owed her a bike and that was it. And it was through their arguments about it that he even learned of it in the first place. But never in a million years would he have concluded of how everything came together beforehand. He couldn't help but smile at the piece of news, letting his imagination paint the picture.

"So that's how you two met."

Ash and Misty both nodded with the same thought going through their minds.

"To think, all I was expecting that day was maybe a stray Magikarp. And then all of that happened."

"I guess you got more than you bargained for, huh, Misty?" Brock grinned.

"You can say that again." her tone easily reflected hints of sarcasm, but the look in her eyes told a different story. Which Ash was fully aware of and rolled his eyes with a smile that countered it.

"What about you, Ash? What's your story for back then?" she questioned him a moment later.

"Well..." he took a great inhale of breath.

"I was late on starting my day, for one. Gary beat me to the starter pokemon because of it, for another. And then I had the living daylights shocked out of me when I finally did meet my first pokemon." he grinned before continuing.

"Which was okay. I began everything by dragging Pikachu, literally dragging him, with a pair of rubber gloves. He just would not obey me. And then I stupidly threw a rock at a Spearow, which ended being the Spearow and later its flock that I was running into the water to get away from after they started attacking Pikachu. But they followed us anyway."

"Don't forget the storm you risked your life in, either." Misty added to his story.

Ash nodded. "That too. I was trying so hard to lose them but they still caught up to us. Especially after I crashed your bike. Pikachu ended up using an attack on them, but wore himself out. And he was already exhausted with everything before that. So it was definitely a long day."

He reached back and stroked the pokemon's fur once again. "But one I definitely wouldn't take back."

"Pikapi!" Pikachu chattered in affection before nuzzling into his shoulder. He too, recalled the tumultuous events of that day. He remembered his less than friendly first encounter with someone he now wouldn't hesitate to do anything for. Ash was everything to him, and so were Misty and Brock. He couldn't ask for better people in his life, and there was no other pokemon he'd rather trade places with.

"I think that no matter what," Brock began. "Every one of your stories will always have this extraordinary beginning."

Ash nodded. "I'll tell you one thing, Pikachu was definitely the start to it all. I think everything would've happened alot differently if it was some other pokemon I was given that day."

Pikachu beamed.

"I think it would have even affected our gym battle, Brock. And my history with your bike, Misty."

"The bike that you took forever in paying me back, you mean?" Misty smirked as she leaned back with folded arms, unable to help herself.

"Yeah, and if I recall, you didn't want to leave." Ash challenged, turning his head in her direction.

But she raised an eyebrow. "And how did you come to that conclusion?"

Ash opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out. His mouth started before his brain did. Which, again, Misty often made him aware of. And before he could say anything at all, Brock beat him to it.

"Me."

The redhead pointed an accusatory finger. "Thought so!"

Ash threw his hands up in defeat. "Alright! I'm an emptyheaded doofus, can we please move on?"

Misty broke the air with a dismissive laugh.

"No, you're still right... that was a tough day for me. Even if you couldn't tell at first." she confessed through an amused smile.

"Tough, eh?" now Ash was grinning. "So you really didn't want to leave?"

"Well, of course not. I was used to everything. I was able to travel and do what I wanted to do without having to do it alone. So yeah.. that day was tough." Misty explained semi-defensively while her smile vanished. "I was being called away for something I didn't want to go back to. If I had any say at all, I probably would have tagged along for the rest of your journey."

It still struck a chord in her. And she believed she had every right to feel the way she did. That was one of the hardest times in her life, having to abandon two people that she happened to care very deeply for. She was literally on her own after that. It slipped her mind after a while that she was even after a bike in the first place. After getting to know Ash and meeting Brock, she was able to develop something with them that she never had with anyone else in her life before. And even though they weren't her only friends, Ash and Brock still meant more to her than anyone else did.

Ash was watching her all the while. He could see the thoughts passing behind her eyes, and knew enough to know by now that she was reliving whatever she went through on that day. The tone her voice suddenly took was a clear sign on its own. And it rang a guilty bell for him since he was the one to indirectly ring it. He was reminded all over again that it really affected her, and that it was still difficult to think back on.

"Hey, c'mon," he nudged her arm lightly. "Don't think about it. I don't want you to start getting upset. I mean... you know how bad I am with tears."

"Yeah, Misty. That was a long time ago. Nothing can keep any of us apart, you know that." added Brock, who reached over and patted her on the shoulder.

Most of the dismay cleared from her eyes, and she eased into a lazy smile. They were right. _Again_. "Yeah.. I know. And thank you, Mr. Sensitive."

Ash grinned a guilty smile. He was never very well off with cheering people up. It was one of his flaws, and it has been for twenty years. And if there was any success to it, it was usually through his sense of humor. Or tripping over something and giving them that to laugh at. That was just his preferred method of changing anyone's bad moods. But he knew deep down that he could always rise to challenge, and that there was a hidden layer of it somewhere inside of him. It was just never something he liked to express voluntarily. All until that moment, anyway.

"Hey, you want sensitive? I'll give you sensitive." he sat up and straightened out his arms. Brock watched him continue in half surprise and half amusement, and Misty started rubbing her forehead at where he was about to go with this.

"I can be just as sensitive as the next guy. Just watch, you'll see. I can do this. First of all... Mist, cut that out." Ash eyed the female, who relented by dropping her arms and then stared at him in a similar fashion as the breeder.

He cleared his throat.

"Okay, as I was saying. First of all.. I mean, we've all been here awhile. Literally. I don't know how we got here, but we did. There isn't alot of people I can say that I've known for twenty years. First it was Pikachu, who absolutely hated my guts the day I met him," Ash smiled into that part of his sentence, reaching up to stroke the mouse type once more. Which the pokemon happily closed his eyes into.

"But that changed. It was through alot of accidents and more than I could've ever seen coming, but I'd do it again if I had to. And then it was because of him that I met you," Ash turned his attention toward Misty, whose expression was softening over the more he spoke.

"And then my life changed again. I mean, you.. you also kinda hated my guts at first," he added in a quiet laugh at the end before he grew serious again. "But I'm glad that changed, too. I didn't know what would've happened if that _didn't_ happen. Besides being totally over my head, anyway. And I didn't really say much about it in those days. But that doesn't lessen the honest way I felt about it. It's my fault for not speaking up when I should have, and if I could do anything different back then, it would definitely be that. Not only did you help me get through life as well -which you're still doing, I'll add- but you do it in a way that no one else can. And that's by being... you. I've almost been everywhere and there's no one like you out there. I still mean what I said to you when we first said goodbye, about us being meant to meet. It wasn't a coincidence. It was a sign for something. And that's never been more true than it is right now."

"And Brock, well..." he turned to the breeder, who now mirrored Misty's expression. "I wouldn't have met you if it wasn't for my journey at all. I didn't know what I was in for when I started. And I didn't just leave your gym with a badge that day, but I left with a really good friend. And then you eventually became a brother to me. I can't say that for anyone else. And there isn't a single piece of advice that I've ever forgotten, either. You've been there to steer me in the right directions since I've known you, and it's taken me years to understand how you know the things you know. But it's because of you and your guidance that I had a little bit of preperation for what was ahead of me. And for that, I'll always be grateful."

Ash looked down and balanced his elbows on his knees, starting to feel his own words resonate with himself with how much he meant it.

"All I'm really trying to say is... you've both taught me different things, and I'd be lost if it wasn't for you guys. I have twenty years of some pretty good memories, and it didn't hit me till now of how long it's been. I'm just really glad that it's you both who I have in my life instead of anyone else. Cause if it was, it wouldn't be the same. And no matter what... you will always be my best friends."

Ash finished with a genuine grin. He could feel the warmth stirring in his chest at how true his words very much were. It came directly from his heart, with no exaggeration or sarcasm as an undercurrent. And it wasn't anything he had to take the time to think about. Everything he said was already there, in both his head and his heart. He knew those things but he never really thought about them till now.

He was powered up with emotion, anticipating what they would have to say about it. Anything than what he was hearing from them earlier. But it was slowly starting to fade after he waited a few moments for them to say something, and nothing was said. They were only staring at him with an unreadable expression once he looked at them. Thinking he failed somehow, he slumped.

"Oh, come on, don't even tell me I botched _that_ up, I really tried hard to- whoa!"

Misty and Brock, and Pikachu, all launched themselves at Ash with a few suffocating hugs. They were literally squeezing the life out of him as they barelled into his sides. He felt Misty's head underneath his chin while she had an iron grip around his waist, Brock used an arm to wrap around his head, and Pikachu nuzzled into his cheek. Then they both started speaking at the same time again as before, but with words of gratitude and happiness mixed in the air instead of goading and anything facetious. Which was alot more preferrable than last time. He was able to free his arms as well, allowing him to return the gesture of the tangled embrace.

The redhead pulled back first with a sniffle, smiling with a slightly red face and wiping at her eyes. Which Ash took immediate notice to.

"Aww Misty, what I did I say about the tears..."

"Shut up." she laughed halfway in response.

Ash watched her with even more fondness than what he was already experiencing from the tearful demand. But then he noticed Brock was quiet in that moment as well, and turned to him. And it was apparent in every way that his words also had an effect on the stone-faced breeder.

"Brock.. not you too."

Like Misty, he also sniffed.

"Good grief," Ash despairingly fell into the cushions. "It's contagious."

Brock laughed into the sleeve of his shirt upon wiping his eyes, and recovered much quicker than Misty. "Hey, I'm allowed. I'm fully entilted to shed a manly tear or two if need be. I mean, Ash.. that was all pretty amazing what you said."

"And sensitive." Misty chimed in truthfully.

"And sensitive." Brock confirmed before continuing. "I've always counted you as another one of my brothers, if I'll be honest. Just like Misty has always been a sister to me. You're both in this giant family tree that I have growing. And you two have grown... so much. I've seen both of you change from kids to adults. I'm glad that I was able to get back out there again to see it, cause I know I wouldn't have gotten very far if I was still juggling my work and home life. Again, not that I minded taking care of my family, but it was because of leaving in the first place that I was able to extend it. And as much as I appreciate what you said about my advice, I can't let that go without giving you some credit in the same respect. You've taught me a thing or two as well. I probably learned more from you than you have from me. And that won't be something I forget, either."

Ash took a moment to allow the breeder's words to sink in. Brock really was the brother he never had, and it was never more apparent to him since that moment. He wasn't just one of his best friends. He was family.

"I know what he means about being taught something, cause I mean it too." Misty's squeaky voice entered the air a moment later, and both boys turned to her.

"I'd hate to think of what it would be like if I never left for the river that day. I might've missed out on knowing you guys. I might never have had the chance to meet someone who would also change my life, and then someone else who I can also say is the brother I've never had. But I was able to. You both affected my life in different ways. I didn't know it at the time, but both of you ended up becoming two people that I relied on to keep myself strong. I was comfortable with having you and Brock around all the time. But I was too ignorant to realize it till the day came that I had to leave, and that was something else that made it even harder to do."

Misty's voice cracked on the last word and a fresh tear was the result. Ash didn't comment on it, and instead reached out to take it away with a tauntless grin. It was one that she instantly returned before carrying on.

"I might not have achieved my dream of becoming a water pokemon master, but it's okay. And it's because I have something that could never measure up to it anyway. I've always believed that everything happens for a reason. And it ties into everything you said, Ash. I was supposed to be where I was twenty years ago. I was supposed to see you that day, I was supposed to lose my bike so I could hang it over your head even though it would become the last thing that mattered to me. And I was supposed to understand what it means to open my heart so that I could have more to accept. That's what you taught me, and that's exactly what happened."

Something unspoken passed between the two of them as she finished her statement. The finality was strong enough to where Ash had to look away, and so that he could focus on the uproar of emotions that suddenly claimed his being. He had to admit, for never usually being the soft type... there was something about Misty and the way she worded things that always seemed to pry into his senses. He could only guess that it was because there was a piece of him that no one else had a chance of getting close to. Misty's straightfaced history of edgyness and forefronted humor was also a slight factor, and so it was that much more meaningful whenever she glanced past it. Anything she said when she fell into these moods was always truthful. Enough to where he found himself trying to keep it from being shown. And he was unable to look at her, because that would've finished him off entirely.

"Mist..."

He dropped his head low and drew in a breath after a moment, willing himself not to lose his composure. "Okay, let's... let's finish this up before something happens to _me_."

Misty sniffed once more, then nodded with a smile. "Deal."

The three of them resumed flipping through the ancient pages of what was soon turning into a storybook. Misty was smiling from over his left shoulder, Brock was hanging over his right, and Pikachu leaned in close over the top of his head. Sometimes one of them would point out a specific photo and toss in their thoughts about it before moving on, or fixing it back into place. They came across various snapshots taken from when they would stop by for visits mostly. Some photos were of just Ash and the newer pokemon he acquired as his journey continued, and others with his mom. A handful of others were also taken of his victories and the trophies that came with it. And it was becoming easier to tell that the years were wearing on by how fresh the pictures looked, and how the physical differences could be told between them. Aside from the stretch of time that Ash was seperated from them, everything was pretty constant in the photographs. He could tell when Brock would grow out the hair along his jawline before shaving it off and starting over again. And the length of Misty's hair was barely touching her shoulders in some pictures, and then it was past her collarbone in others. Then his own personal growth came in height, standing a good few inches taller. And it was through every photo that captured these moments in time as they progressed that showed it.

But they weren't done yet.

There was one photo left in the album that was finally reached. It was nearing the back of the album itself, surrounded in its own frame. Thin lines of black and white were laced in a design around the edges and it stood proudly on its own, unlike the rest of the photos that were haphazardly sprawled out next to eachother. And it was this particular picture that stood out to Ash the most.

He opened up to that last page before the rest of them went blank, breaking into a smile of full sincerity. "This one."

And the photo they witnessed was of the three of them, Delia, Professor Oak, Misty's sisters, and Gary, all staring into the camera. All of them were very nicely dressed and posing for the photo in Ash's backyard. The sun was setting somewhere from behind them, casting a lovely glow over the participants, who all expressed the same form of elation. Pikachu was captured in the moment as well, standing at the bottom by his master. Brock was standing tall with Professor Oak and his grandson to the left side, and Delia stood to the right with Misty's three sisters. Ash and Misty themselves graced the center of the picture. Both of them were smiling brightly into the camera, which fell perfectly in sync with the brilliant shimmer that was radiating from Misty's left ring finger.

Ash felt a cloud of warmth surround his heart, and he embraced it completely without bothering to fight it off. And his voice was almost down to a whisper by the next time he spoke. "This one is my favorite."

That's when Ash felt Misty's hand slither into his, and squeeze it gently without a word. His digits were quick to embrace hers back, and he felt Brock gently clap him on the shoulder. None of their eyes left the photo in those moments, silently sharing the glowing sentiment it provided them. It was another reminder of not only that time has passed, but also what passed with it. And although many years have seen them all by, none of them came with a single regret. And it was still a big adventure. No matter what it is they're facing, they're going to face it together. Just like they always have. Time passes and changes alot of things. It can be both good and bad. But for Ash, it was always good. It granted him two very dear people and a loyal companion in his life, and they changed it over the years in the best possible ways. He couldn't live without them. They all grew up together, and they would all grow old together. They were each a pillar of strength for eachother and they all played an important role in his life. And that's the way it would always be, no matter what happened next. Ash, Misty, and Brock would stay together. They were the golden trio. They were inseperable, they were there for eachother. And they were together from the start.

They were timeless.

* * *

A/N: Happy twenty years of Pokemon! Can you guys believe it's been this long?! I can't. It's the craziest and most amazing thing ever. I love it. Anyway though, I hope you all enjoyed the fic and that the ending wasn't too fluffy. I just really wanted to explore how meaningful their relationships are with eachother and get nostalgic with it. Those three are the heart of the show to me and that's what I wanted to focus on today. And I don't mean to exclude everything else that's happened in the show either, but that would've taken too long to write. And I had to end it on an AAML note, because I refuse to leave that ship alone. But anyway! With that said, thank you for reading and Happy Twentieth Anniversary of Pokemon! :D


End file.
